A Hero's Journey
by Lunarian
Summary: Dragon Warrior III. Follow the adventure of the brave hero Ortega's son as he follows in his fathers footsteps. Featuring: Ranma the fighter, Syaoran the wizard, Bellandy the pilgrim, and Hiro the hero.
1. Preparations

**Lunarian: **Welcome to my tale. 

**A Hero's Journey**

Chapter One- Preparations 

     It was an average day as most in the town of Aliahan. The towns folk were going about their daily buisness as usual, and vendors selling their wares to all of the wayfarers traveling through the town. It is not an uncommon site for adventuring Soldiers, Pilgrims, Wizards, Fighters, Merchants, and Goof-offs to be going through the town. What brings more then your average amount of travelers to this town aside from the castle with the king, is the famous eatery Luisa's place. 

     Luisa's place, that famous gathering place for the brave and the bold. There is always a large amount of wayfarers attending to this eatery, and not just for the service. Aye though, the ale is quite good, but it is the atmosphere which draws in the crowds. Always full of hearty warriors, novice newbies, and veteran combatants, this establishment has always been the hangout for travelers. Whether to just have a crowd to share your tales or to find fellow's to form a fellowship, Luisa's has served its purpose time and again. 

     With all of the great warriors, showing off their skills and boasting of fantastic deeds performed, the eatery is the favorite haunt of the younger generation. Particularly so for young Hiro, son of that great valiant hero Ortega whose bravery is known all over. Today is the day before his sixteenth birthday, the day his mother will allow him audience with the king and to seek his own adventure to become a hero in his fathers footsteps. 

     He is celebrating his last day of childhood with his closest friends and allies. There is Ranma the fighter, a truer friend and better fighter you'll find no where. Syaoran the wizard, great with magical theory and spells, only needs to get out in the world to really learn some magic through experience. Finally Bellandy the pilgrim, steadfast and a wonderful healer. Long ago they had all agreed to venture out together into the world to seek their fortune when the time came. 

     Now in only one short day their wait will be over and they can finally get started, but before that they are spending one last day in relaxation just hanging out by the ol' well next to the weapon shop. Sitting on the edge of the well, Bellandy comments, "Can you believe we are finally going to go out in the world? It feels like we have been in this town for ages now, since we chose our professions." 

    "I know what ya mean Bell, sparrin with each other just doesn't seem to improve ourselves as fightin' monsters, accordin ta the local gossip", replied Ranma with a frustrated expression. " "I can't wait to test out my blaze spell on some monsters", Syaoran said eagerly. "And I'll just bet I'm going to get a whole lotta practice with my heal spell patching up all your wounds, honestly sometimes you guys are too eager to get in a fight", said Bellandy. 

    Ranma, noticing Hiro hasn't said much lately looks up at him and see's he is looking off into the distance with unfocussed eyes, "Hey Hiro? You in there bud?". Not getting an answer he whispers to the others, "Hey guys, Hiro is spaced out again. Probably dreaming of battling dragons and stuff. Let's wake him up with a lil' water eh?", says Ranma with a mischevious glint to his blue eyes. 

     They each nod with a grin and gather some well water in a scoop, then slowly sneak up behind Hiro. Then suddenly they all chucked it at his unsuspecting back, illiciting his first input to the conversation, "Aaaaaaagh", not very profound. "What the hell?", still not too intelligent. Finally Hiro turns around and see's his three friends on the ground laughing their asses off. "Damn it all you guys, I'll get you back for that", he said with an evil eye. 

     Ranma is the first to stop laughing and jumps up to pat Hiro on the back, "Hey hey now Hiro, we just joking around ya'know? No need to get mad, sorry man", said with an apolegetic face. "Yeah Hiro", says Bellandy, "It was only a lil joke to get your attention, no need to take personal offense, no harm done right?" "C'mon, now's not the time for bickering, just relax", Syaoran says with a calm tone. 

     A little bit abashed at his strong outburst Hiro apoligizes, "Sorry guys, I'm just a little high strung today, I'm so excited for tomorrow, ya'know?" "Yea, we've been discussin that same thing for the past few minutes, but you were off in another world", Ranma said with a smirk. "Good thing we got your attention finally", he added, "by the way, ya been holdin out on us?" "What do you mean Ranma?", Hiro asked perplexed. "Well", Ranma states with a grin, "Ya jumped damn near five feet in the air just now, that's pretty good". That set them all back into laughter again. 

     Hiro being a little more aware this time doesn't take offense too much and dryly replies, "Ha-Ha, very funny." "Ok ok heh everyone lets stop picking on poor Hiro now", Bellandy says with a small smile. "Heh heh, right right, sure thing. Sorry again there", Syaoran says with a smile. Ranma claps his hands together loudly and proclaims, "Right then, enough of that. Hey Hiro since you're gonna be in charge, you got any idea where we should head off to tomorrow?" 

     Getting another faroff look to his eyes, Hiro replies, "We have to find some way to get to the other continent, maybe if we search this one enough we will find a way, but first I think heading off to check out the local gossip in Reeve should be our starting point." "Great plan, knew there was a reason your the leader, sides the son of Ortega thing", Ranma said happily. "I heard that there is a travel door connecting our continent with another somewhere to the northeast", Syaoran adds. Bellandy shaking her head says, "That's no good, I overheard a group saying that it's been sealed up." "Then all we need to do is find a way to unseal it", Ranma says optimistically. 

     Hiro looking back with a smile says "Alright guys, sounds like a plan. It's getting dark, I'm going to sleep. You should all get some sleep too, we gonna have a big day ahead, with many to come. " "Good idea, good night Hiro", Bellandy says. "I'm gonna practice my blaze spell a lil' more then I'll head off to sleep, night Hiro", Syaoran says. Ranma brightly says, "Night Hiro, remember man, it's sleep your going home for, not to listen to your grandpa's stories of your father", adding in a teasing manner. Hiro half heartedly swipes at Ranma while chuckling, "You.. heh right. Night guys!". 

     Hiro walks off to his home in the southwest corner of town, right near the town gates. Walking in through the front door, always kept open, and up the stairs to meet his mother for dinner. "Thank's for the dinner mom, it was great. Good night.", Hiro says pleasantly. Hiro's mother replies, "Good night son, get your rest for your big day tomorrow." 


	2. Visions and Audiences

**Lunarian: **Welcome to my tale's continuation. 

Italics - _TEXT_ - Thoughts.  
Quotes - "TEXT" - Dialogue. 

**A Hero's Journey**

Chapter Two- Visions and Audiences 

     After saying good night to his mother, Hiro gets ready to sleep, but just as he is getting into his bed his grandfather walked in. "So you're ready to go out into the world by yourself now, huh sonny?", Gramps said gently. Hiro replied sleepily, "You bet, I'm gonna become as famous as father was, just you wait." Just as he was leaving Gramps replied kindly with pride, "I believe you, afterall your father Ortega was a great hero, and my son, goodnight" 

     ***** 

    _Hiro begins to dream of things as he sleeps...._

     ***** 

     A singlular battle is being fought upon on a volcano top with stormy clouds overhead. A warrior with blue hair and mustache with a mature look is fiercely fighting a flying green dragon. For a short while the dragon remains just out of reach as to how high he can jump, and is unhindered, but then it starts to dive bomb the human. The man fights valiantly, jumping over swoops and ducking sharp claws. Then the dragon begins to use its flame breath, but the fighter is prepared with a strong shield that deflects the heat of the flame and protects himself from being flambéd. 

     Soon, the tide of battle begins to turn as the stalemate is shattered in a second. With the shield, the man's defense against the dragon is solid, and it is only a matter of time before he wins. The beastly dragon, getting desperate, risks itself on an all out full blast of flame at close range. It puts all it has behind its attack, yet all it managed to do was push back the warrior from the force of it. The dragon now, being too winded from its exertion to safely fly back above to a safe distance, hesitated for just a moment. 

    That moment is all the human needs as now the perfect chance to strike presents itself. Crouching low to gather strength in his legs for the jump, he springs straight towards the green dragon in a great leap, sword swinging. With a single well placed slice he severs the dragons right wing, causing him to lose it's flight. As the dragon lands down in pain from its laceration, the warrior wastes no time in charging in with a powerful thrust right into its unprotected neck. The dragon uses its last ounces of strength, however to push its opponent down into the volcano with a suicidal dive. 

     ***** 

    _Hiro begins to awaken slowly...._

     ***** 

     As the last remenants of his dream fades away from memory, Hiro's last coherent thoughts are a feeling that what he saw was what really happened. _That was my father and how he died. I will avenge his death and become an even greater hero._

     "Wake up dear, wake up Hiro.", Hiro's mother was heard to be calling her son to awaken. Not getting much reaction from the slumbering youth, she added enticingly "Wake up Hiro, it's morning! Today's the day you get to go to the castle now that its your sixteenth birthday, I've raised you as best I could to prepare you for this day, now get up!" _That'll wake him up, he's been wanting to go out and become a real hero ever since he could hold a sword._. 

     As predicted by his mother, that extra information jump started the sleepy Hiro's body quick as lightning. Jumping up out of bed, he quickly dressed in speeds few mortal men can attain, a speed reserved for adrenaline pumped teenagers with more enthusiasm then a stadium of cheerleaders. "I'll be right out there mom, one second", Hiro called out in a rush while fastening his sword to hilt. _Finally, the day of my adventurous life begins_. 

     As Hiro finished getting dressed and came around to his mother, she was standing at the stairs waiting for him. _I think Hiro just set a new record in changing_. "I know you know the way and don't need my chaperoning you to the castle, but just humor your mother ok dear?", she asked coyly. After recieving a short nod in the affirmative she started walking towards the castle with Hiro in tow. _I'll miss my little hero_. As they came up to the landbridge leading towards the castle she took Hiro aside for some last minute counseling, and a fond farewell. "Remember, now to be on your best behavior for the king, dear", she said gently. "Just head straight in, don't wander around and keep his majesty waiting, good luck son, I love you", she finally concluded. _Be well, my brave son_. 

     After saying goodbye and hugging his mother, Hiro started walking to the castle. He could hardly wait to see what the king has to say to him. _Perhaps there is a great quest he has set for me to accomplish._ Walking into the castle's main gates he could hardly contain his glee to finally be here. Walking up one of the guardsmen he said, "Hiya, how are things around here?" 

    The gateman just spared a half glance for him and barked out, "Welcome to the castle of Aliahan, his highness is waiting upstairs, hurry up now and don't try his patience." _ Impertinent pup._ He emphasized his meaning with a well resounding clang of his spear butt. 

     _Note to self: avoid small talk with the guards..._ Quickly bypassing the guards and walking straight to the stairs up to the king's chamber, Hiro proceeded with all haste. Meeting a guard at the top of the stairs, he said, "I am Hiro, son of Ortega. I believe I am expected?" 

     The guard took a look at him, then nodding in approval turned to the throne announcing, "Presenting Hiro, son of the great hero Ortega." Following was a trumpet blast, which Hiro took to be his cue to approach the king. 

    The king came to apt attention once Hiro's name was announced and sat regally in waiting. As Hiro slowly stepped foward to the king, he studied the young man before him. _He has much potential, so much like his father. He is truly our last hope._ As Hiro kneel'd before his liege in respect, his approval was strengthened. At last the king spoke, "Welcome unto thee, Hiro, son of the brave Ortega! Rise lad, we have urgent matters to discuss, your partition to follow in your father's footsteps has been accepted. The archfiend Baramos, a most dangerous creature not yet known to most men, and your quest is to rid the world of that evil. If things are not resolved for the better soon, I fear the word will be destroyed by this evil. He must be destroyed! Seek companion in the local eatery to aid you in this quest. Here is 50g to get you started. Return should you need a record of your deeds. Be strong lad, and goodluck." 

     At first being a little overwhelmed with the immediate task set before him, Hiro was slow to respond. After a minute however his focus was back and told the king, "Thank you my liege, for that sound advice, but I already have a group of adventurers in mind for my party." _I hope he doesn't demand I take his own hand picked men, my friends would flay me alive._

**End Of Chapter 2- Visions and Audiences**

Please leave a review. Pretty Pretty Please? 


End file.
